nbasportsfandomcom-20200214-history
J. J. Redick
Jonathan Clay "J. J." Redick (born June 24, 1984) is an American professional basketball player who plays for the Los Angeles Clippers of the NBA. He was selected 11th overall by the Orlando Magic in the 2006 NBA Draft. During his collegiate years, Redick played for Duke University. Redick's jersey was retired by Duke on February 4, 2007. Redick is known for his free throw and three-point shooting. He set ACC records during his career for most points and most career ACC tournament points, though his ACC career points record was subsequently broken by UNC's Tyler Hansbrough in 2009. He also set several Duke records, including most points in a single season. Redick is currently the all-time leading scorer for Duke. High school career Redick was a McDonalds All-American at Cave Spring High School in Roanoke, Virginia. J. J. Redick was also the 2002 McDonald's All-American Most Valuable Player. He scored 43 points as a senior in the Virginia state championship game, a game in which the Knights defeated George Wythe High School of Richmond. College career In his freshman year at Duke, he led his team with 30 points in their victory over North Carolina State in the ACC Tournament championship game. He put up 26 points against Central Michigan in the second round of the NCAA Tournament. However, he struggled in Duke's Sweet Sixteen loss to the Kansas Jayhawks hitting only two of 16 shots. Redick served as co-captain in his junior year, along with senior point guard Daniel Ewing. He also served as captain his senior year, along with fellow seniors Shelden Williams, Sean Dockery and Lee Melchionni. In the 2004–05 season, Redick led Duke in scoring with 21.8 points per game. He won the ACC Player of the Year award, and the Adolph F. Rupp Trophy for national player of the year. Redick's victory in the Rupp voting spoiled the consensus for Utah's Andrew Bogut, who won every other major player of the year award. In 2006, after facing close competition all year from Gonzaga player Adam Morrison, Redick won the major player of the year awards. Redick set a record for the most consecutive free throws made in the ACC with 54. This record began on March 20, 2003 and ended on January 15, 2004. It was broken on January 22, 2012 by Scott Wood from NC State. Redick entered his final post-season with a chance to go down as the NCAA's all-time leading free-throw shooter. The record, 91.3%, was held at the time by Gary Buchanan of Villanova. In an otherwise triumphant visit to Greensboro Coliseum for the 2006 ACC Tournament and early NCAA Tournament games, J.J. struggled at the line, lowering his career free-throw percentage by about 0.5% and finishing his career with 91.16% (660 out of 724). On February 14, 2006, in the first half of a game against Wake Forest, Redick broke Virginia alumnus Curtis Staples's NCAA record of 413 career three-pointers made.Keydren Clark of Saint Peter's College subsequently surpassed Redick's mark in the MAAC Tournament. However, Redick returned the favor by hitting 15 three-pointers in the ACC Tournament and 12 in the NCAA Tournament to finish ahead of Clark. Redick finished his career with an NCAA-record 457 three-point field goals shooting 40.4% from three-point range. In the game after breaking Staples' record, Redick scored 30 points on February 19, 2006, against Miami to become the all-time leading scorer at Duke, with 2,557 points scored in his career. On February 25, 2006, in a game at Temple University, Redick passed Dickie Hemric's 51-year-old ACC scoring record of 2,587 points with a pair of free throws in the waning minutes of the game. His record was topped in one of the opening round games of the 2009 NCAA tournament by North Carolina Tar Heel Tyler Hansbrough. Redick finished his career with 2,769 points. On March 10, 2006, in an ACC Tournament quarterfinal against Miami, Redick scored 25 points, setting a Duke record for points in a season with 858. Redick ended the season with 964 points. Redick came up just short of the ACC record for points scored in a season, which was set by Dennis Scott with 970 points in 1990. Redick also finished his career as the leading scorer in ACC tournament history. His total of 225 points eclipsed Wake Forest's Len Chappell, who scored 220 points in the tournament from 1960–62. As the marquee player of the Duke Blue Devils, Redick was the target of abuse by opposing fans. Clay Travis, of CBS Sports, called him the "most hated current athlete in America." After students from rivals Maryland and North Carolina discovered his cell phone number, Redick estimated that he received 50 to 75 hate calls per day from opposing fans. He was often the target of obscenity-laced tirades from fans. He had 36 double-figure scoring games in a single season, tied as of March 28, 2010, for 5th-most in Duke history with Jon Scheyer, Shane Battier, and Jason Williams. On February 4, 2007, Redick's #4 jersey was retired at Cameron Indoor Stadium at a special halftime ceremony. Redick became the thirteenth Duke player to have his jersey retired. NBA career Orlando Magic (2006–2013) Redick was selected with the 11th pick in the 2006 NBA Draft by the Orlando Magic. Pre-draft scouting reports praised Redick's perimeter shooting and basketball intelligence, but questioned his defensive ability and speculated that he may not be tall or athletic enough to create his own shots in the NBA. This scouting report was highlighted when Duke played LSU in the 2006 NCAA tournament. LSU's Garrett Temple, a 6'5" guard known for his athleticism and a large wingspan, chased Redick throughout the game. Taken out of his normal rhythm, Redick, the number two scorer in the nation at the time, ended with one of his worst performances shooting 3-for-18 from the field and scoring 11 points in a game Duke lost. In an interview with the Charlotte Observer, Redick said, "I think I'll be a role player like 80 percent of the players in the league are. I don't expect to be a star, I'll just shoot, be a team player." He moved up into the backup shooting guard position behind well-known veteran and Duke alum Grant Hill. As a professional, Redick was getting limited playing time, but after an injury to Hill, Redick moved up in the rotation. Redick, compared to the rest of his rookie season, caught his stride in the beginning of February, hitting double figures in 4 out of 5 games and averaging 9 points in all. Redick competed against Trevor Ariza and Keith Bogans for the starting shooting guard spot in 2007–08. He was pulled from playing more than once for his lack of defense during the preseason. He came into the season as a third stringer and saw limited action due to back spasms, but moved into limited rotation after Ariza was traded to the Los Angeles Lakers early in the season. In January 2008, Redick posted in his personal blog that said he's "frustrated because it's been proven that even if I play well in the limited minutes I get that not much is going to change." It was reported on January 31, 2008, that Redick asked his agent, Arn Tellem, to see about a possible trade. "We want to see what's out there," Redick told the Orlando Sentinel, "I want to stay here, but it's been frustrating." Magic coach Stan Van Gundy responded: "Right now it would be very hard to fit him in. I know it's also hard to keep sitting him on the bench... Should we be playing him? Right now we're going good so we probably won't disrupt things." The Orlando Magic confirmed Van Gundy's comments by stating that Redick would not receive more minutes or a trade before the Feb. 21st trade deadline. In the last game of the season, with the playoff seed locked up, Redick received more time than he had all season and led the Magic with 18 points, for the first time in his career. In the 2008–2009 season, Redick's minutes began to pick up, averaging 17.4 minutes instead of the previous season's 8.1, and playing in 64 games instead of 34. He also averaged 6 points that season, equaling his initial season, but playing in more games. March 28, 2010 was a night of career-highs for Redick, in rebounds (7), assists (8) and minutes played (46), when Vince Carter was injured just 95 seconds into the game. Backup swingman Mickael Pietrus was also injured, leaving Redick to play the entire game. He also led the team in scoring, with 23 points, and had just one turnover. On July 9, 2010, the Chicago Bulls signed Redick to a three year, $19 million offer sheet. The Magic matched this offer on July 16, 2010, retaining the rights to Redick. On April 25, 2012, Redick achieved a career high with the Magic, scoring 31 points against the Charlotte Bobcats, including 6 of 10 in three-point-shots, and 7/7 from the free-throw line. Milwaukee Bucks (2013) On February 21, 2013, Redick was traded from the Magic to the Milwaukee Bucks along with guard Ish Smith and forward Gustavo Ayon for guard Beno Udrih, guard Doron Lamb, and forward Tobias Harris. Los Angeles Clippers (2013-present) On July 10, 2013, Redick was signed and traded to the Los Angeles Clippers in a three-team deal that also included the Milwaukee Bucks and Phoenix Suns. The deal is reportedly $27 million over 4 years, adding a much needed winger to the Clippers' offense. NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster